The present invention relates to a dispenser for pasty compositions.
The dispenser has a delivery tube and lateral passage openings for a second component of pasty compositions which are developed in the delivery tube. The dispenser also has an elastically reformable pump element. The delivery tube can be closed by a valve body through which a piston moves in the direction of emptying upon the reforming of the pump element. The lateral passage openings for the passage of the composition of the second component can also be closed by the same valve body (in accordance with West German Patent . . . , Patent Application P3,734,812.4-27).
Such dispensers are already known in various embodiments. In this connection, reference may be had, for example, to Federal Republic of Germany Patent 26 11 644. In that known dispenser, however, the delivery of pasty compositions having different components, for instance the formation of stripes by a second component on a main strand of pasty material of a first component, is not possible. In this connection it is already known, for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 1,969,395, to conduct the main strand of a material through the hollow shaft of a closure valve. This measure is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,346,897. In the latter patent this measure is utilized in order to provide for lateral emergence of the pasty composition, the valve being urged by spring into its closed position, thus resulting in automatic closure.
From German Patent EP-B1 54 212 a dispenser is known in which the delivery of pasty composition of a second component in order to form stripes on the main strand of the first component is possible. For this purpose, that Patent proposes arranging alongside of the delivery tube for the main strand, a second delivery tube which communicates in the outlet region of the first delivery tube with the latter via communication openings. Furthermore, in that Patent, there is assumed known a dispenser on the delivery end of which there is an insert which has an outlet tube which extends coaxially to the longitudinal axis of the container and an annular space surrounding said outlet tube, said annular space being connected via communication holes with the outlet tube. In both of the last-mentioned dispensers, the advancing of the piston is, however, effected by a rod which is connected to the actuating handle and along which the piston slides upward upon actuation.
Furthermore, from Federal Republic of Germany OS 34 08 762 a dispenser is known in which the delivery tube can be closed by means of a valve bonnet which is formed directly on the wall of the delivery tube. For a pasty composition of a second type, for instance a second color, an annular space is created by means of the delivery tube below the pump piston, said space being in communication with the delivery tube via special channels. The channels debouch in the direction of flow above the valve bonnet which is arranged in the delivery tube. The pasty composition of second color which is present in the annular space is sealed off by a separate non-return valve which circularly surrounds the outside of the delivery tube. Thus two valves are necessary. In addition, the non-return valve which circularly surrounds the delivery tube in its lower region reduces the size of the annular space for the pasty composition of second color. Furthermore, relatively long passage channels for the pasty composition of second color must be created in order to introduce the pasty composition into the delivery tube at a distance from the valve arranged in the delivery tube and above it. In that dispenser the pasty composition is conducted, so to speak, in bypass around the valve for the main strand in the delivery tube.